


My chains are broken

by LadySidious



Series: I can feel you pull me down [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Snippet, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySidious/pseuds/LadySidious
Summary: [Translation] [Drabble]Darth Sidious, through the window of his apartment at 500 Republica, has a stunning view of the Jedi Temple. The Sith Lord observes with macabre delight the same Temple collapsing, ravaged by the flames.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mes chaînes sont brisées](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339501) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> I think that Sidious had decided to move in inside my head. Poor Sith, he really doesn't know what he's going to find in my crazy mind x')
> 
> This is a translation of my own fanfiction « Mes chaînes sont brisées », originally published on June 29 th, 2016. Huge thank to my beta-reader Gigira :D

Through the window of his apartment at 500 Republica, Darth Sidious, the newly self-proclaimed Galactic Emperor, was watching a burning Jedi Temple. The familiar shape was the prey of flames and it distinctly stood out against the inky coruscanti sky.

 

A smile tore the Sith Lord's lips and distorted his monstrous face. In his eyes, satisfaction was burning – a satisfaction as he had never felt before –, and it created in him a feeling of absolute plenitude.

 

He alone was the origin of every change the galaxy had known that night. Decades of patience and hard work – all these years that had elapsed since the deaths of Cosinga Palpatine and all his submissive family, all of them killed at the hand of a promising son –, decades that had lead him to the Grand Plan's achievement. If flames were now lapping at the high towers of the Jedi Temple – the very place that had become the symbol of the Republic's decline –, it was because of him.

 

He had risen higher than anyone else before him, and through his complete victory, he had broken the last chains that were still hindering his power. The Force had freed him, and now, he was ready to unleash It on the galaxy under the face of Darth Vader.

**Author's Note:**

> The title and the general idea of this OS are, of course, in reference to the final line of the Sith Code: "Through victory, my chains are broken." (I think I'm going to make a tattoo of that on my forearm soon ^-^')
> 
> Feel free to leave a review, I'll share it with the new flatmate who elected to live in my mind :x


End file.
